Fruitless Love
by KawaiiChibiTomoyo
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are having the greatest time of their lives... Suddenly Eriol asks Tomoyo to leave his mansion... What happened? Did Tomoyo do something to make Eriol mad? Or does it have to do something with Kaho?


Fruitless Love  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.   
  
Author's Note: I don't own the poem. I got it from a journal from my school. I liked the poem so I decided to make a fic about it. You have to read the poem before reading the fic or else you won't understand why these things are happening. This is another E+T.  
  
Fruitless Love  
by: KawaiiChibiTomoyo  
  
***  
Yesterday...  
I didn't have the chance to prove,  
That your kindly smiles urges on,  
And tries to say "I care".  
That your manly voice showers me selfless love,  
An soothes, washes all the emptiness in my life.  
***  
  
Tomoyo quietly placed her belongings in a big suitcase. She neatly placed them one by one... She was leaving tomorrow... Away from England and back in Japan... Never to see the only person who returned her love... Maybe she was meant to be alone... Never to find the ONE. Never to feel the love she once felt... Be the one to look and never feel IT...  
  
'Maybe I'm destined to become a nun.' she miserably thought. A few tears left her purple eyes.  
  
Someone quietly knocked on the door. "Daidouji-san, may I come in?" Nakuru asked politely.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo replied, hastily wiping the tears that were still lingering on her lashes.  
  
"Daidouji-san, Master Eriol wants me to inform you that dinner will be served in five minutes and that he will be expecting you." Nakuru said.  
  
"I really don't feel like eating tonight Nakuru and please call me Tomoyo." she quietly whispered.  
  
"But..." Nakuru started.  
  
"Just tell Eri- I mean Hiiragizawa-san that I'm not hungry, okay?" Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"... Okay." Nakuru agreed hesitantly. "I'll tell him now."  
  
"Yes... that would be good." she said as Nakuru slowly and uncertainly.  
  
***  
Yes, you have added color to the portrait of my dull world,  
And moments of loneliness,  
Makes me crave for you,  
But in just one snap, your love fades,  
That leads into my deep-rooted insecurities,  
And persuade me not to trust again.  
***  
  
"How could this have happened?" she thought aloud. "One minute we were happily living with each other. The next I'm already leaving for Japan." she continued to think, not noticing the silent tears that was descending her pale cheeks...   
  
'growl'  
  
'I should probably go down to eat something. As far as I can remember, everyone is asleep by this time.' she hungrily thought. She slowly slid of the king size bed and padded across the floor to the door. She shivered at the moment her bare feet met the cold floor. She quietly opened the door and peeped through the small opening of the door just to check if anyone was outside. She opened the door little by little and gently closed it. She slowly descended the plush stairway. It has been a year that she has been staying in this mansion but it never failed to take away her breathe. She was going to miss this mansion. She directly went to the kitchen and roamed the refrigerator for something to. She was so hungry that she didn't see the dark figure sitting by the kitchen table. She poked through the refrigerator and found a piece of bread and a bottle of grape jam. She gently shut the door of the refrigerator after taking the container of milk and the food she just chose. She took a bread knife and a tall glass. She poured some milk into the glass and spread a generous amount of jam onto the bread and sat on a chair. She was about to take a bite of her bread when she noticed a man sitting across her. A serious expression was plastered on his face.  
  
"I thought you were not hungry Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said in his husky voice.  
  
"Yes. I WAS not hungry and I wanted to sleep BUT... my stomach was growling and I couldn't sleep... so I decided to go down here and something." Tomoyo stammered. Feeling a little rattled by Eriol's husky voice. He has been using that voice on her since they had been together and she was still affected by it.  
  
"I guess I should sleep now and leave you to eat your midnight snack." he stood up politely, a smirk playing on his striking face.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Did you ever love me?" she quietly asked, a tear suddenly escaping from her right eye. The snack already forgotten.  
  
Eriol watched the tear. It was clear and beautiful, just like Tomoyo. 'What was that? What was her question? Did I ever love her?' She was waiting for his answer, he can tell. Another tear fell but he knew that he can never hold her again to comfort her. She suddenly stood up, took the bread and placed it inside the refrigerator with the glass of milk. She quietly walked to the door to where Eriol was.  
  
Tomoyo looked up smiled at Eriol. Looking deep into his cerulean eyes. They were filled with trouble, pain and shock but were gone as fast as she saw it. "I guess you never did." she whispered as a few tears descended her cheeks and fell onto Eriol shirt and Tomoyo robe. "I'm not meant to be loved. I was born to be alone. Never to be with someone." she continued as more tears fell. "I hope that you'll meet someone who will take care of you and love you more than I do."  
  
He watched her as she pushed the door open and run across the luxurious stairs. It pained him terribly to see her hurt. He wanted to tell her that he still loved her but... he knew that he did not anymore. He slowly descended the stairs and walked to Tomoyo's room. He can hear her crying. She was hurting. 'How can you be so cruel, Eriol? How can you hurt the only person who understood you? How could you?' his mind screamed and demanded. 'You know that you still love her!' "But... I... she could get hurt... like Kaho got hurt... This is the right thing to do... while it's still early... we need to separate ways... or else I'll end up hurting her more." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
***  
I guess, time has permitted,  
Mutual feelings to exist,  
But destiny separates the opportunity,  
For love to bloom...  
Until I hear of you  
No more...  
***  
  
I kissed Eriol with all the love that I feel for him. "I love you... I love you Eriol-kun. Promise me that you will never leave me." Tomoyo said desperately.  
  
"Yes, I will never leave you. I promise." Eriol said, hugging her tightly.  
  
She looked at Eriol in the eye. "But you told me that you don't love me anymore... that you never did... You never answered my question last night... remember?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I do. I don't love you Tomoyo. I never did, and I still don't." Eriol said seriously.  
  
Tomoyo was flabbergasted. How could Eriol be so heartless? Here he was, kissing me passionately and then tells me that he doesn't love...  
  
"I never loved you Tomoyo." Eriol repeated. Tomoyo looked at him, pain slowly piercing through her already shattered heart. She stared at him for a long moment as slow, agonizing tears flowed out of her eyes. She pulled away from Eriol's embrace. He didn't stop her. He obliged with what she wanted to do. 'Stop me Eriol! I need you too much... Stop me... Don't let me leave you... Please... Comfort me like you used to...' her mind screamed.  
  
"I want you to leave as soon as possible... Maybe tomorrow... I want you out of this house." Eriol said calmly.  
  
"But... Eriol-kun - " Tomoyo was cut off by Eriol. "LEAVE" he shouted.  
  
Tomoyo sat up in bed. Her body was covered with sweat and her face was wet with tears. She sobbed quietly, pressing the soft pillow against her mouth as she laid back on her bed. Muffling her anguished sobs. She cried until she felt as if she could no longer cry. She slowly turned and looked at her clock. 6:45 it read. 'Two hours and fifteen minutes and I'll never see Eriol again...' she thought miserably. She got up from bed and went to the bathroom. She stayed there for about forty-five minutes. Nobody knew what happened in the bathroom but her. She cried again. Her pained cries muted by the pounding of hot water from the shower. Quietly, she slipped a simple summer dress. It was filled with plum blossoms and as white as if it was just made yesterday. It reached just above her knees. She wore a pair of simple sandals. Lazily, she went out of her room and descended the luxurious stairs and went straight to the kitchen. She remembered that she had not eaten her midnight snack last night because of... of something... well... of somebody.  
  
"Good morning Daidouji-san." Nakuru greeted her merrily. A genki smiled plastered on her face.  
  
Tomoyo sat down on a chair casually as if she didn't hear anything. She didn't even return Nakuru's smile.  
  
"Are you okay, Daidouji-san? You don't look too well. Did you sleep well last night?" Nakuru asked, worried. Tomoyo never forgets to return her smiles.  
  
Tomoyo looked up as if noticing Nakuru for the first time. "Um... Yes. I slept well and I'm okay." she replied absent-mindedly.  
  
"Are you sure that everything is alright?" Nakuru tried again.  
  
"Yes." she quietly replied as Eriol entered the room.  
  
"Good morning Master Eriol." Nakuru greeted her master.  
  
"Good morning Nakuru... Tomoyo-chan." he said.  
  
They stared at each other for a long minute and Nakuru quietly went out of the room.  
  
"You're going to leave at 9 o'clock, right?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And Tomoyo did... She left at 9 o'clock... He came with her... Politely shaking her hand... Tomoyo wanted to hold him in her arms and never let go but she knew it will be impossible... He never stopped her. He just looked into her eyes. Drowning her in his cerulean eyes and warming her with his soft voice as he said goodbye...  
  
It has been a year since they talked to each other. A year filled with tears and longing. Eriol missed Tomoyo so much but there was nothing he could do. Tomoyo must hate him by now for what he had done to her.  
  
'She must have found another person to love.' he miserably thought.  
  
The mansion was quiet. Nakuru had changed so much ever since Tomoyo left. Nakuru rarely smiled or even laughed. Eriol could see that she was greatly affected by Tomoyo's sudden leave. Eriol looked at his study table and his eyes landed on a picture frame. He had not found the heart to take away the frame. It was Tomoyo in a purple sundress. She was also wearing a hat with a few ribbons hanging around it. She was smiling at him. He missed her terribly. 'I need to see her or else I'll go crazy.' he silently declared.  
  
And so he went. He arranged a flight to Japan and immediately boarded the plane by 4 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
When he arrived in Japan he ran to the nearest flower shop and bought a bouquet of plum blossoms and cherry blossoms. After thanking the owner of the shop he hailed a taxi and gave the driver Tomoyo's address. He quietly opened the gate and walked hastily towards the front door. Eriol knocked and waited for someone to answer. Tomoyo's bodyguard opened the door and let him in. She asked him to wait in the living room. He waited for a few minutes.  
  
The first thing he noticed was a smell... A smell was coming closer. A smell he knew so much. Smell like vanilla and violets... The next thing that greeted him was Tomoyo. She was beautiful. Beautiful as an angel. She was wearing a baby blue sundress and it accentuated her amethyst eyes. Eyes... Her eyes were filled with joy but it was immediately replaced by shock and pain as soon as she recognized Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." she murmured.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Eriol started. "I'm so sorry." he continued as he handed her the bouquet.  
  
"What for?" Tomoyo asked while raising an eyebrow. Her eyes were now cold.  
  
"For everything that I have done. For hurting you. For making you leave. For... For giving you so much pain." Eriol reasoned.  
  
"Why would you say such? Are you doing this so that you can hurt me again?" Tomoyo asked, pain filling her eyes again.  
  
"No! I... I... love you! I have a reason why I made you leave..." Eriol stuttered and confessed.  
  
Tomoyo gasped. 'He loves me?' she wanted to ask but she asked instead, "May I know what that may be?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you like the way I had hurt Kaho. I hurt Kaho so much that was why she killed herself. I loved her, but it didn't last long. After a few years, the love I had for her was disappearing. I didn't want to hurt you so I asked you to leave. Making you believe that I didn't love you... But... I do... I love you Tomoyo!" Eriol declared.  
  
"Don't you know that you have hurt me by making me leave?"  
  
"I know I did. That is why I'm so sorry about it." Eriol explained.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm taking you back?" Tomoyo asked arrogantly.  
  
"Because I see it in your beautiful eyes, Tomoyo. I know you still love me and I know you'll take me back." Eriol said as he walked to where Tomoyo stood. "I'm a magician too that's why..."  
  
Tomoyo watched Eriol as he walked closer. She quietly listened as he said the things she had been denying for the past year. Eriol slowly took the bouquet from her arms and placed it on the sofa. He turned back to her and gently took her in his arms. She didn't argue so he tightened his grip around her and whispered, "I love you now, always, and forever."  
  
Tomoyo held on to Eriol. A year away from her only love was too much. "I love you too, Eriol-kun but you must promise me one thing."  
  
"What could that be, my love?"  
  
"Explain things first before letting me do something." she murmured into his ear.  
  
"Yes. I promise my angel." Eriol declared and kissed her deeply.  
  
  
Author's Note: Aloha… I know that the ending was kind of lame… Bare with me… I couldn't think of anything anymore… I know that the story was kind of out of the poem... Gomen... I didn't want to have a fic wherein Tomoyo and Eriol would not end up together...E-mail me at the following: very_kulit@edsamail.com.ph or docematrix12@yahoo.com or tomoyo_eriol@mataray.ph for comments, suggestions or flame… hehehe 


End file.
